Project:IESUS
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: Sequel to Project:EVE. Richard, Fawkes, and Judas arrive in the Mojave Wasteland in search of Eve.When Richard's transformation becomes sporadic,how long will the Messiah of the wastes have? M for Nudity,Sex,violence,Language,Disturbing content.NO YAOI.
1. Go West Young Man

**Project Iesus**

**a **

**Fallout 3/New Vegas**

**Fanfiction**

**by**

**PimpedOutToast**

Chapter 1

Go West Young Man

_When we last left Richard he was about to leave for New Vegas. However, during flight his condition took a turn for the worst; it began altering between extreme acceleration and slow progression. Now, with the window shortened, the team of Fawkes, Judas, and Richard must save Eve faster than originally planned. Now? Now they are low on fuel and approaching an air force base North-East of the city of New Vegas. _

Richard picked up the radio. "Nellis Air Force Base, this is Richard Edwards of the capital Wasteland, requesting permission to land. We are at Bingo Fuel and require permission to land."

There was silence then, "You have permission to land, Capital Wasteland. We've designated a runway. Confirm you see the flares?"

"Confirmed. We're coming in..."

Richard eased the plane onto the runway and slowed it to a stop.

He shut the plane off and walkde down the steps, squeesing between supplies, ammunition, and the weapon systems.

Judas and Fawkes followed.

"See? No problem." Richard cleared his throat; it had began to hurt more to talk.

His vocal chords were beginning to deteriorate; soon he'd do nothing but roar and grunt and growl.

He lowered the ramp.. and was met with rifles.

"You were saying, pureblood?" said Judas.

"Hands in the air and follow me," Said one of the people.

Then Richard recognized their uniforms.

"..Vault Jumpsuits? You all are-were- vault dwellers?"

"That's right. Get a move on, all of you! We're taking possession of this gunship and everything in it."

The three reluctantly made their way out of the plane and to the quarters of Pearl...

* * *

><p>Ethan sighed.<p>

While ruling New Vegas was easy living, it was also _boring_.

He missed the days where he went out and adventured.

He imagined the hot desert sun beating down and the comfortable feel of a rifle in his hands.

"Sir, there's been a plane landing at Nellis Air Force Base!" Said the cheery voice of Yes Man.

"Interesting." He stood from his chair. "Yes Man! Ready my old Adventurer's Outfit and a my Assault Carbine, with some extended Magazines."

Ethan paused. "And maybe my pump shotgun, coin shot shells only please."

"Yes sir!"

Ethan was going to check out this strange landing...

After all, _everything _in Vegas was his business...

* * *

><p>Pearl sat down at her desk and two men guarded the door.<p>

"Why are you three here?" the leader of the Boomers asked.

"I'm Richard Edwards of the Capital Wasteland. I'd say it is a pleasure but-!"

The door opened causing the two guards to react.

"Easy now. Howdy Pearl. It's been a while."

The man in the duster and armor walked up next to Richard and tipped his hat.

"A pleasure, son. Now about these fine gentlemen. Ya'll can't go around just stealin' things because they happen to be related to flight. That there plane happens to have an owner, am I right, son?"

Richard nodded. "Yes! It's my gunship!"

"See? I have a proposition for the both of ya. The plane belongs to this boy and his friends. However, I think it's fair if he let ya'll go in and look around a bit, maybe learn how some of the technology works... provided ya'll put everything back the way it was. In return, ya'll will keep the gunship here safe."

Richard didn't mind the terms, but Pearl frowned.

"Now Pearl, this is completely reasonable. Besides, it isn't as if you have a choice in the matter." Ethan said, his polite mannerisms not faltering, despite the somewhat threatening undertones behind his words.

"...Very well."

"Good. Now that that's been settled, ya'll three come with me. Ya'llre gonna be my VIP Guests. Oh wait, how rude of me. My name is Ethan Von Bannon, and I'm the man in charge around these parts. A pleasure..."

"Richard. Richard Edwards. The Super Mutant is Fawkes and the Scorpion guy is Judas."

"Well then, Richard, shall we? I'll personally be your guide!"

The four then left, heading for Freeside.

* * *

><p>"An' this is the headquarters of The King and his gang. They keep the peace here in freeside." Ethan explained.<p>

"An' here's the strip itself in all her glory." He pushed open the doors to The Strip and revealed the lights and sounds of the Crown Jewel of New Vegas.

Richard was in awe. "So many lights..."

"She's amazing isn't she? Come on, we're headed to the Lucky 38."

* * *

><p>Upon arrival on the Penthouse Floor, Von Bannon took his seat.<p>

"So, what brings you fine gentlemen all the way here from the other side of the country?"

Richard explained his situation to Von Bannon.

The leader of New Vegas laughed.

"Son, listen here. The Enclave isn't much more than a bunch of dusty old windbags round' these parts nowadays. Last time the group was active is when I took Hoover Dam for myself. I convinced em to help me. However,"

He rested his elbows on the arms of the chair and intertwined his fingers.

"If what ya'll say is true... then there is one of them ya'll should worry about. Orion Moreno. I had to talk him into fighting with me. It wasn't easy. I think I'll send someone to keep an eye on him."

Ethan snapped his fingers and a Securitron appeared. Unlike most, it had a cowboy for a face.

"Howdy, Mr. Von Bannon! What'daya need from little old me?"

"Victor, I'd like it if you'd patrol the NCR Sharecropper District. Be discreet like about it though; we can't have Orion getting wise to our suspicions. Just make sure that you report in if someone contacts him."

"Will do, boss man!" Victor rolled into the elevator and then went on his way.

Ethan could tell Richard was curious; he'd had him figured for the computer lover.

"That there's Victor, a special Securitron and my own personal soldier. He reports to me and only me; even Yes Man can't give him orders without my say-so."

Ethan smirked. "Now, would you gentlemen like a drink?"

No response.

"Aren't drinking men, huh? Alright, that's fine. I think I'll let ya'll try something I guarantee ya'll don't have out east. Yes Man! Have a securitron bring us 4 sarsaparillas."

"Yes Sir!"

As they waited for the drinks Ethan's expression turned serious.

"So you said you're gonna become one o' them Deathclaws. Maybe you don't have to lose your mind. I have a friend who... specializes in this field, I suppose you could say. Come here, I'll mark the location on your map." Richard walked over to him and Ethan marked a cave.

"Dead Wind Cavern?" Richard asked, a bit worried.

"It's all a name, son. Nothing to be scared of."

The drinks arrived and Richard opened the bottle... with his claw. It was almost second nature now; he'd been doing it to Nuka Colas for a while.

He drank some of the liquid and noticed that it was sweeter than Nuka Cola. Not a bad thing though.

Judas was fighting not to give in to his altered taste buds; the sweetness of the drink was driving him crazy.

Fawkes seemed to enjoy the drink, but his expressions didn't change very much as it was.

He had, however, "re learned" articulation on a level of a normal human, and he sounded perfectly human now.

His voice had lost its higher pitched outbursts and he could speak in a level tone with no breaks in speech aside from regular breathing of course.

"I see you all like the flavor of the south?" Said Von Bannon.

The three agreed.

"Good to know. I have a proposition for you as well...Fawkes was it?"

"Yes, that is I. What is it that you want?"

"I have a feeling you'll thank me for this later." Ethan stood up and looked out a window of the 38.

"See that road that leads into the mountains? Follow it and you'll eventually reach an old Ski Resort... I have a feeling you'll be pleasantly surprised. It's dangerous though," Ethan snapped his fingers and an image appeared on the computer screen.

It was a large insect with bright wings and a dark body. It just looked _evil_.

"This is a Cazador, or "Hunter". They were mutated from Tarantula Hawk Wasps. Very poisonous. They're fast too; normally I'd recommend a shotgun of the semi-automatic variety, but you seem like you favor something a bit... larger scale."

Ethan walked over to the elevator. "I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>He soon returned with a Red Minigun.<p>

"Behold, gentlemen! The CZ75-Avenger! This puppy has a rate of fire and raw power that can turn swarms of those things into Swiss cheese in seconds! The mag is a bit small though. I'll provide you with some extra ammo, and some Hollow Points for those pesky bugs."

He passed the minigun to Fawkes who inspected it dutifully before hoisting the ammo onto his back.

Ethan turned to Judas. "You should go with him; you're immune to that poison, right? You're some kind of scorpion, so I'd assume so."

"Yes. That might be a good idea."

Ethan handed Fawkes a sack.

"Some anti-venom, just in case. Well, the sun's still high, so I'd suggest ya'll get a move on. Oh, yes. The lot of you tell the one who greets you that Ethan sent ya." He looked to Richard specifically.

"And you, find Goris and ask him where his daughter is. Tell her 'Best Regards from Von Bannon'."

"Alright..." Richard was a bit aggravated; he wasn't a messenger boy... he didn't have time to deliver love notes...

* * *

><p>When they left Yes Man's face appeared on the screen.<p>

"This situation is rather ironic, isn't it, Sir?"

Ethan chuckled. "Agreed! To think delivering messages was once _my _job. I hope that Richard boy doesn't get himself in the situation I wound up in.

* * *

><p>"Shut your mouth! THIS LEGION IS MINE NOW! I'll bloody do what I please! Now quit arguing and get the blood equipment unloaded!"<p>

His name was Ruin.

He had been sent by his creators, the Enclave, to take control of the Legion.

After obliterating the Ex-Legate Lanius in combat, he had taken the throne.

His tail shook and rattled in delight at the suffering of these mere humans.

He was superior in every way!

He scratched the cyote-like ear sticking from his head.

It was good to be on top. Now all he had to do was wait until the right time and his newly equipped forces would decimate the Securitorns and Von Bannon and take the dam.

"It's good to be king..."

* * *

><p>As Fawkes and Judas fought their way up the mountain, one of the cazadores flew into a hole on top of a cave.<p>

It stopped in front of a "thone" of sorts. The Cazador let out a series of clicking and buzzing noises.

"Mmm... this is _interesting..._Bring me the one with the tail. I don't care about the Super Mutant, do with him as you want."

The voice came from a petite girl in the nude. Her irises were a very bright, bold orange. Her hair was shoulder length, and black with navy streaks in it.

On her back were a pair of glistening orange wings.

Her nails were short claws that were black.

'I'm actually kind of glad they got me now... I managed to find a suitable mate...'

* * *

><p><em>The Legendary Cazador, Queen of the Silverpeak Mine hive, had been captured;<em>

_The stingers of her soldiers were inadequate in peircing the armor of the Black Ones._

_She was sedated and taken away._

_When she awoke, she found herself in a strange cell of light._

_Then the light became steel and sealed off._

_A gas was released and she passed out._

_Upon awakening she discovered a whole new world of senses._

_She no longer had compound eyes; her field of view had shrunk._

_She noticed she had only four legs, two of which didn't feel like legs..._

_He realized she still had her wings. Good. She could escape._

_She then noticed that all sorts of thought processes that she hadn't had before were there._

_She also was cut off from the hive mind. She was alone in her head._

_She noticed that she no longer had an exoskeleton as well._

_She stood up on two legs, as if by nature. She stumbled a bit before looking at a mirror that had been set up next to her. _

"_Is this... me?" She said to nobody in particular._

_She was actually smaller than how she had been before the transformation._

_She wasn't tiny by human standards, about average height for a human female._

_As previously mentioned, she was, in a word, petite._

_Then a door opened in the room; a chance!_

_She blazed past the scientist and moved at speeds she'd never even _dreamed _of before to escape the underground complex._

_She had then flown back to her home, where she was surprisingly greeted normally by her hive; they could still hear her, but she had to use her new "ears" to listen back._

* * *

><p>Richard had taken a very long route but had finally arrived.<p>

Well, sort of. Right now he was hiding from the deathclaws outside the cave and praying the wind didn't change.

One on one or maybe even two on one he could handle, but there were about 5 deathclaws of varying maturity outside the cave, so-

He felt a breeze blow from behind him toward the cave.

"Fuck." He said.

The Deathclaws all noticed him and one of the older ones came to check it out.

'That's right, I probably smell funny right now. ' He remembered his 'condition'.

He Hugged the rock wall.

The Deathclaw turned the corner, looked at him...

And reached over and grabbed him in one hand.

'The hell!'

"You smell like human... but you smell like one of us as well. Goris will want to see you."

The deathclaw.

Had.

Talked.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 1<p>

Well there you have it. Chapter one of Project Iesus.

We've seen a few unusual characters, inculding the rebirth of the Legion and The Enclave's work.

On that note, they're essentially copying Richard's methods, although they seem to be improving on the quality...Well, wings aside.

Judas has become a target... but his life isn't in too much danger...

Fawkes is about to get a pleasant surprise in Jacobstown.

Richard is being held captive by Talking Deathclaws.

Ethan Von Banon is... well, he's being ruler of New Vegas.

That's it for now.


	2. Alike

Chapter 2

Alike

Richard grunted as he was violently tossed to the floor of the cave.

Towering above him was a terrifying sight;

A gray Deathclaw with blood red eyes over twice his size.

He scrambled for a weapon; a stick, a stone anything.

"Quit squirming, human. I am not going to hurt you. Despite my appearance I am rather docile unless provoked."

Richard rose to his feet and eyed the Deathclaws around him cautiously.

"You're talking... and with quite a vocabulary at that." Richard observed.

"You are not what meets the eye either, human. Your scent is not only that of man, but of Deathclaw as well. What is your name?"

"I'm Richard Edwards. I think I already know who you are... Goris."

"So you know my name? Am I to assume you were sent by Von Bannon?"

Richard nodded. "Yes. He said you might be able to help me with my... predicament."

"Perhaps if you explained your situation to me I could."

Richard explained his current condition to Goris.

"FEV... the Forced Evolutionary Virus. I'm very familiar with that substance. In fact, it is why those of us here who speak the language you humans do. However, I shall chide you for its use; it isn't something to be toyed with."

"No kidding. However, good can also come from FEV as well," Richard sat down on a nearby boulder. "I've actually 'evolved' two Deathclaws back home. They're almost human aside from horns and tails. The male is Alphonse, and if you go to extremes he's

sort of my 'son'. My own DNA got mixed with the FEV and..." Richard trailed off before continuing.

"The other is Maria, from a youngling mother Deathclaw."

Goris raised an eyebrow; quite the odd sight. "You mean they look human?"

"Yes. As I said very close to human; tails and horns excluded. What are you implying?" Richard heard the eagerness in Goris's voice.

"...Nothing. Pipe dreams if you will."

"You want me to preform the process on you as well..."

"...when I was but a youngling I traveled with a man about your age for some time; together we stopped the Enclave upon their emergence.. .and saved my pack. I used to wear a set of brown robes to hide myself. I would masquerade as a human that was

hideously deformed."

"... but you got too big to pass as human, so you had to stop."

Goris sighed. "There was so much to see, so much to learn! I would love to be able to walk in the sun once again, despite how it pains my very flesh because of my albinism!"

"...I happen to have a sample of the FEV with me. It's at Nellis with the rest of our supplies. But I can't guarantee the same results; you've already been exposed to FEV. I don't know what kind of reaction might occur. You might be perfectly human in appearance, or you could become some half way point."

Then a Deathclaw about the size of Richard came out of the caves, edging around a bend.

It was an albino, the same as Goris. Its horns were smaller however.

"Yours?" Richard asked.

"Yes. Lia is her name. She's very timid, an oddity for a Deathclaw. It's alright, you can come out; this human will do us no harm."

She slowly walked over beside Goris.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Richard was unsure how to react; she wasn't just timid she was downright quiet too.

"Yes. You as well-!" Richard stopped as pain sprang into his upper back.

Goris kept the other Deathclaws at bay.

"Stay back! I can only guess the transformation is progressing..."

Richard soon lay in a ball on the floor of the cave, sweating and still recovering from the pain.

When he managed to recompose himself he noticed that a few of his vertebrae felt more raised.

He felt the spot; sure enough three small bumps had appeared on his back.

"At least it wasn't too bad this time." Richard said, somewhat relieved.

"So that is the transformation in action," Goris said. "I'm guessing that your 'spines' are starting to grow?"

Richard winced as he stood up. "Yeah. It isn't too comfortable. I'll have to check it out later. Oh, that's right. Von Bannon sent me with a message for Lia I believe. 'Best Regards' I believe the message was."

* * *

><p>Fawkes had opened fire on the Cazadores, but the had still managed to snatch up Judas and take him god knows where.<p>

He sighed and continued onward; he would seek help at this settlement that Von Bannon spoke of.

He reached it... and his eyes widened a bit.

There were super mutants... dozens of them... and they were just... living.

"Greetings, brother. I haven't seen a super mutant like you before." A Super Mutant in makeshift armor said to Fawkes.

"That is because the Super Mutants in the East are of a different origin I assume." Fawkes replied.

"Ah you're a smart one. That's good. Come on, I'll give you the tour. By the way, name's Marcus. What's yours?"

"Fawkes. I took this name from the story of a man who did what he believed was right, no matter the consequence. I cannot remember my name."

The two walked and traded stories. Eventually Fawkes got to Judas's kidnapping.

"Odd," said Marcus. "Cazadores don't usually take prisoners; they just kill something and either eat the corpse... or hauls bits and pieces to the nests. There's a rather oversized Cazador, the Legendary Cazador, in a mine just down the road. Maybe she got

extra hungry. I didn't think Cazadores had a taste

for Scorpion though; the two usually leave each other alone."

"Do not forget," began Fawkes "he is not completely scorpion; he was once human, like you or I."

* * *

><p>Judas slowly opened his eyes. He was in a cave of some sort. He tried to move, but found his hands bound to the wall above him with some sort of wax. He struggled to break free, but to no avail.<p>

"You're awake. That's good. Welcome to The Hive. The humans call it Silverpeak Mine. But the only thing here that's 'mine' is you." Followed by a rather seductive laugh.

Judas searched with all three of his eyes before them finally settling on a petite girl with glossy orange wings, black nails, and black hair with streaks of blue.

At first he was a bit surprised... then he realized she was naked. He blushed furiously, but maintained his composure speech wise.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"I," the queen began "am what the humans call the 'Legendary' Cazador. I've done some listening and found out that means Legendary Hunter. A fitting name for me; I _never _lose my prey." She walked over to him and gently brushed his cheek with her hand.

"And right now, that prey is _you_."

* * *

><p>The sun was setting in the skies of New Vegas.<p>

Ethan Von Bannon noticed Richard and company had been gone for quite some time; longer than expected.

He suited up and grabbed a Proton Axe, This Machine, and a .357 magnum revolver.

He adjusted his cowboy hat and exited the 38.

He fast traveled to Dead Wind Cavern first.

* * *

><p>"W-what do you mean the prey is <em>me<em>? You're going to _eat _me?" Judas, for the first time since becoming a Hybrid, panicked.

"Well not _now_ obviously; you wouldn't be much good for breeding if I ate you first."

Judas's face turned a deep shade of red. "What do you mean breed? I'm not even entirely sure that's genetically possible!"

"So? I can't very well breed with other Cazadores as I am now. You're part scorpinon, right? You can't be too off from me genetically. Besides, we're both mostly human now."

Judas struggled against his bonds then remembered his stinger.

"Stay back or I'll sting you!" His tail twitched, ready to strike like lightning.

The girl laughed. "You think your measly posion will effect me?"

She drew in closer and pressed her body against his.

"Where should I deliver the killing blow..." She opened her mouth and placed her canines against his neck. "Here maybe?"

She pulled back and then drew circles over his heart with a claw, shredding the outer layer of his clothing.

"Or maybe rip your heart out while you're conscious?"

She backed away and crossed her arms. "That's the easy part. The hard part is figuring out how this damned human reproduction system works! They don't lay eggs so I'm at a loss!"

Judas laughed. _Judas. laughed._

"What? What's so funny?" The Insect queen fumed, her wings spreading to their full wingspan.

"You went to all the trouble of capturing me and restraining me here, and you don't even know how humans reproduce! That's priceless!" His expression turned to a smirk. "Now let me show you why Albino Radscorpions are the most feared beings in the Capital Wasteland!"

He flexed his muscles and the wax shattered. Judas charged the queen, twisted her arm behind her back... then his arm touched her wing. He immediately entered Thoraxaphobic Mode and released her, taking several steps back.

He then cowered in the corner of the room staring at his limb as if it had... well, there wasn't much that could happen to his arms at this point.

"Why did you release me?" Asked the Queen.

Judas was mumbling something about bugs and disgusting things and what not.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

He looked at her for a moment before his paranoid mind came up with a sickening thought:

'If I rip off the wings she's just a normal girl!'

So that is what he attempted to do.

Unfortuanately, things didn't go quite as planned...

* * *

><p>Von Bannon noticed the lack of Deathclaws outside the cave.<p>

He decided to enter the cave himself.

He noticed the Deathclaws were gathered in a circle.

He coughed, causing an instant array of hostility before they noticed it was him.

"Howdy."

"Von Bannon? What brings you here? Is this not why you sent this young man?" Goris asked.

"He was gone an awful long while, so I came to fetch him myself." Von Bannon responded. "I trust ya'll've been doin' well?"

"Yes we have, thank you. Take this one with you, " Goris shoved Richard in the direction of Von Bannon. "And watch him. I'm afraid he doesn't have much time. If we're lucky his high intellect will make him like us. If not..." The Deathclaw trailed off.

Von Bannon understood the implications. "Gotcha, clear as crystal. Come on, son. We need to mosey on out of here and find the rest of your friends. I'll update the location of Jacobstown on your map."

In seconds the two had fast traveled to the Super Mutant town.

* * *

><p>"Ah Von Bannon. It's nice to see you again." Greeted Marcus. "I see you brought your...friend."<p>

Fawkes had told him about Richard's... condition.

"He's a bit... under the weather. But he ain't gonna go stir crazy just yet."

"If you say so. Your super mutant friend is in the lodge, Richard." Marcus had heard the name from Fawkes as well.

"Thanks." Richard felt a tad uncomfortable, but knew better than to stare.

When they entered the lodge, Von Bannon pulled him aside.

"Now, there's an old ex-enclave scientist here. You may want to talk to him. He was actually trying to reverse the super mutant transformations."

Richard nodded and headed inside the room.

"Hello?"

Doctor Henry frowned as he looked at some notes.

"You don't sound like a mutant. What do you want?"

"Technically I am. Sort of. It's complicated."

The doctor looked and noticed some of the traits Richard had developed.

"Never seen this kind of mutation before. Looks familiar though."  
>"Deathclaw. I'm turning into a deathclaw." Richard said plainly. "Not that I'm starting anything, but the Enclave did this to me... sort of."<p>

"Odd. I thought they were done with FEV after the Talking Deathclaw incident."

Richard noted that the man went straight to the point and wasted no words.

Just then, Fawkes walked in, having been looking for Richard.

"Now your friend there is even more interesting. If I could get a blood sample... actually, from both of you..."

"Depends. Can you tell me if the Enclave has any bases near Vegas?"

"Old abandoned one to the northwest. Cleaned out by the NCR decades ago. So can I take those samples?"

"Fine." Richard said with disdain; he hated needles, despite being the son of a doctor and a veteran of stimpack usage.

He sat down and the doctor prepared everything then drew three vials of his blood.

He repeated with Fawkes.

He took a sample of Richard's blood and put it under a microscope.

"Interesting. The very cell structure is changing at an alarming pace. I guess about a week or so before you change completely."

He put some of Fawkes's blood on another slide and looked at it.

"Interesting... it's similar to the stuff the super mutants here have, but there are a few differences."

He then began testing the DNA.

The readouts appeared on a computer screen.

"My god... Boy, your friend here may have just given my research a breakthrough. With this... I might be able to finish what I started all those years ago. Leave! Leave now! I have work to do!"

Richard and Fawkes left, which reminded him...

"What happened to Judas?"

Fawkes looked uneasy. "Yes... you will most likely not like the answer, but he was taken by Cazadores. According to Marcus, they normally do not do this; they either kill the victim and eat them on the spot... or take the remains back. They took him alive."

"Where did they take him?" Richard asked.

"Apparently an old mine."

Richard groaned. 'More bugs in tunnels. Prefect.'

"Marcus also mentioned a Legendary Cazador, the queen of the hive."

Richard turned and started beating his head against the wall.

"...Are you alright, my friend?"

"Fawkes. You've known me for a while now. You _know _how I hate these situations." Richard sighed. "But we should probably go save him. Come on. I'll try and keep from screaming like a small child."

* * *

><p>Richard kicked the door to the mine in and opened fire with his assault rifle blindly.<p>

He wasn't letting those..._things..._get anywhere NEAR him.

He got a couple of good hits, killing them.

Fawkes sighed at his friend's silly fear and opened fire with his minigun.

* * *

><p>Judas actually wasn't in any real danger at the moment.<p>

The so called "Queen" had tried to use him as nothing more than something to mate with.

She hadn't planned on him having more stamina.

She was currently passed out with her head resting on his chest.

If it wasn't for the large, disgusting, glossy, semitransparent, creepy - bug wings on her back, he might have called her a cute girl.

It was when she woke up he would have hell to-

He heard fully automatic gunfire.

'Dammit.'

The girl's eyes shot open and she scrambled to her feet before her legs promptly gave out.

"I wouldn't bother," Judas said. "My money's on one of them being about as good with insects as I am(you excluded of course). The other is a Super Mutant with the mind and vocabulary of a philosopher." Judas waved a hand dismissively.

She put what she could into sending a telepathic message for the insects to retreat.

* * *

><p>Richard and Judas lowered their guns as the bugs started to pull back.<p>

"Top your mag. We're going in." Richard instructed as he reloaded his rifle.

Fawkes did the same with his minigun.

As they progressed they came across various skeletons, of both the human and bighorner variety.

Richard's heart began to race. This legendary Cazador had to be-

"Eh?" Richard turned bright red.

A petite girl sat on the ground next to Judas, who was partially covered by an old blue tarp.

What's more, they were both naked.

"W-what are you doing? Th-there's a-!"

He saw the wings on the girl, who looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Y-You are not welcome here! Go away or we shall-!"

Out of embarrassment and sheer need to laugh, Richard had walked right back the way he came.

After getting over the embarrassing scene in front of him he burst out in laughter at the sight he had just seen.

Fawkes, thanks to his gender neutrality despite his voice, managed to ask a serious question while Richard died of laughter around the bend.

"You... you are the Legendary Cazador, correct?"

"OF course I am! Aren't you afraid?"

"Not...particularly." Fawkes replied.

"Face it, you aren't scary anymore. You'd be human if it wasn't for those wings." Judas mentioned.

"Silence! You are just breeding stock!"

Richard started laughing louder.

"Edwards! Silence yourself now. You are only making this worse for me!"

"Right, right. OF course I am. You seem to have had a good time while I was gone."

He broke out in laughter anew.

Fawkes sighed.

"We came here to rescue you, but it would seem that you do not need it."

"Good point. Thankfully my clothing is still wearable, so let me get dressed and we'll be on our way."

"H-hey! You'd just leave me here?"

Judas shrugged.

"I do not see why not. After all, I'm _just breeding stock _to you. I served my purpose, now I'm leaving."

"B-b-but I don't know how to rear a human child!"

"Should have thought that through before you decided on mating with me, shouldn't you've?"

After Judas got dressed, the three started off to the exit.

"Man, Judas, even if she's rude and all that, I kind of feel bad for her. What you're doing is just cruel..." Richard said. "And besides... we could use more allies... especially if I turn..."

He didn't want to think that way, but it was plausible that he would go berzerk.

Judas sighed.

"But those wings..."

"Oh come on. She's probably the only girl you'll ever have sex with again for the rest of your life, if you want the non-moral reason to stay with her."

Judas knew Richard had a point.

"Fine, I will go back... thank you for the guilt trip, asshole."

"I'll always be that annoying angel on your shoulder; you're welcome!"

Judas turned and walked back.

* * *

><p>Ruin was very pleased with his growing army.<p>

Soon he would be ready to make his move on New Vegas.

Then he'd have the entire Mojave under his rule.

His tail rattled with excitement.

Once that happened... he'd have no use for the Enclave anymore.

According to intel from the Enclave, his biggest threat would be nothing more than a mindless beast soon.

* * *

><p>The next day Richard and Fawkes geared up for the hike north.<p>

However, as they got ready to leave, the got a surprise.

"Howdy! My time out in the desert yesterday got my adventurin' legs itchin' again. I'll be joinin' you in your little escapade."

The group ended up heading not to the north, but to Hoover Dam, where they boarded a Vertibird.

The aircraft dropped them off at their destination and they headed to the massive metal gates.

"Well boys, here it is: Roswell Millitary base. According to pre-war news, back in the 1950's this place was rumored to have alien tech. But that's mostly urban legend, mind you."

"That might be true. Or it could be more than that. Look, believe me or not, I don't care, but I've actually been _abducted _by aliens before."

"You don't say? Well then, I reckon you'll know how to use it if we find any then! Come on, let's go."

Von Bannon headed over to a panel and input some numbers.

The gates creaked and slowly slid open.

This base was more of a fortress than anything else.

The three entered.

"Now, ya'll need to watch out for them geckos that have the run about this place. And of course, what cave would be complete without..."

"Don't say anything. I smell them. And it's really, _really _weird." Richard said.

It was true; he could smell where the Alpha male had marked the base.

It reeked.

Bad.

Now aware of the danger within, the group continued, weapons drawn.

There was movement and the three became alert, Richard unconsciously letting loose a feral growl.

This proved a poor move; it accelerated the change.

It wasn't a little change this time.

He let out a roar of agony as he lurched over.

His jumpsuit ripped open as the very defining feature of a hybrid appeared:

His tail.

He fell to his hands and knees panting.

"Oh...Oh GOD..."

The appendage twitched with his suffering.

_That_ was the trigger.

Suddenly, they were approached by over a dozen Deathclaws, including the Alpha Male.

Richard slowly rose, not even bothering to pick up his weapon.

"...Richard?" tried Fawkes.

"City boy?" inquired Von Bannon.

They were answered with a deep growl.

Richard spread his arms and his claws fully extended.

He looked the Alpha in the eye and let out a roar of defiance before blindly charging into battle.

"What in tarnation-!"

"This is not the first time this has happened! It is a result of the transformation eroding his mind! If we are lucky, he will come back to us!" Fawkes explained.

"And if we ain't?"

"We have bigger problems right now!"

"Point taken. Well then, let's have us a grand old time!"

Richard was surprisingly able to keep up with the Alpha, but not without getting wounded; he was simply ignoring the pain, turning it into fury.

Between Fawkes and Von Bannon, the rest of their attackers went down fast.

Richard finally succeeded in knocking over the alpha... and ripping its throat out with his jaws, his teeth having changed as well, growing sharper... sharp enough to rip through to the Alpha's jugular and sever it.

Then... he passed out.

"Well... I'm glad I ain't that thing right now. Eyes on; there might be more, although that seemed enough for an average pack."

Fawkes nodded.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Richard slowly came to.<p>

"Ugh... what happened? I remember horrible pain and then-!"

He felt something move. Something connected to his lower back.

"Oh... that. But... there were... what happened to the Deathclaws?"

Ethan let out a puff of smoke from a cigarette.

"Well son, I can lie to ya, or give ya the honest truth. What'll it be?"

"What happened?"

"Well... ya kinda went berserk. You went at that thing like a mad Brahmin! And... well... see fer' yerself."

The man motioned to the dead Alpha.

Richard looked over to the corpse and noticed that its throat had been torn open.

The wound looked about big enough for-!"

He lurched over and vomited.

"Oh...Oh my god... that... _I _did that?"

Fawkes said nothing and Bannon just nodded.

"Well... we should see if we can find any clues as to the Enclave's whereabouts now. Come on," said Richard, his voice shaky from the horror and the aftereffects of just vomiting.

He picked up his pump action shotgun and continued onward with Fawkes and Bannon.

As they delved deeper, Richard's new senses picked up another scent.

His tail twitched angrily and he narrowed his eyes.

They missed the mother and two... no three younglings.

"Guys... wait here." Richard said.

"Where're you headin'?" asked Von Bannon, curious as to what could possibly make them waste time.

"I'm going to... try and reason with the Mother Deathclaw to leave us be."

Ethan had a concerned look on his face.

"Okay, now you're worryin' me, boy. You sure you're all there again yet?"

"Trust me."

Richard headed off into the nesting chamber.

He was greeted by a _very _angry mother deathclaw.

Instinctively he entered a submissive, non-hostlie stance.

"_Human...no... you are not... you are... strange.'_

"No shit. Look, I've got an actual human and a super mutant with me. Well, the bad news is that,uh... we kind of killed the rest of your pack. The good news is that isn't why we came here. It was self defense really, so we won't kill you and the younglings unless you attack us. We came here hunting information on the Enclave, men in black armor."

The Mother Deathclaw was uncertain what to do:

He smelled human, so part of her told her to kill him and feed him to her younglings.

But the other part knew he smelled like a Deathclaw as well, and the blood of the Alpha... so he had technically, if unwittingly, become the new Alpha Male of the pack...

...what was left of it anyway.

But as he was, he would be unable to breed with her.

"_...Are you aware of what you have done?"_

There was no anger behind her "words".

"No I-... Oh no. I know what I did..." He paused and scratched be back of his head. "Well... this is awkward. What to do about this..."

Richard cupped his chin in his hand, deep in thought.

"I can only think of one option."

"_That is?"_

"Well... you see, I've genetically altered Deathclaws before, and they look _mostly _human and as far as I know they're overall anatomically the same. They resemble me actually. Except with horns. I could... perhaps... do the same to you and the younglings?

That would really be the only way I could tolerate this mess. On top of that, I still need to find the Enclave, or at least some info on them. I'd like answers to both questions now, if you would."

"_They were here, yes. Looking for something called "FEV"." They found it in the next few chambers. This was a few months ago in human time. They took what they needed and left... after killing off the previous Alpha and Mother."_

"So that makes you rather young then? I can't tell how old Deathclaws are from appearance. No offense, but you're too dangerous to spend too long studying."

"_None taken, my lord. And yes, my age in human years would be roughly eighteen, possibly a short bit younger."_

"Well... this FEV... is there still some left?"

"_Yes. They only took some."_

"Good. Tell you what, keep the younglings here for a while. I'll have my companions hunt down information on the Enclave. Meanwhile, I'll use what I have here plus what I have on me to create an improved version of my previous formula and then distribute

it to you and the younglings. The changes are almost instantaneous, so you'll be able to come back with us... although I don't know how Von Bannon will... Oh, fuck it, hold on."

Richard sped off back to his companions.

"Okay, so here's the run down: I killed the Alpha, so, since I'm now roughly half Deathclaw, I'm the new Alpha apparently. Now, there's some FEV here, and I know Goris told me not to fuck around with it, but I doubt you'd be willing to keep a Deathclaw

Mother and her younglings at the 38, even if you had the room. So I'll improve on my old formula and change them too. Then you'll let then stay... right? Come on, they have nowhere else to go and I kind of feel responsible for this whole mess."

"Well... since you seem so desperate I reckon I can let it slide. Not like anyone else is stayin' at the 38." Von Bannon answered, the last part dryly. "But you're takin' them with ya when you go back home, understand?"

"Got it. Now you two go on ahead. Look for dates, logs, anything!"

Richard met back up with the Pack Mother.

"Okay, so he says it's fine. They're going to run through and look for clues. I'm going to head in and find that FEV. Stay here and _try _too keep the younglings from eating them."

"_Yes, my Lord."_

* * *

><p>Richard finished up his business... but kept a few vials of the FEV with him.<p>

He wanted to do something nice for Goris and his pack.

After all, the albino Deathclaw was an intellectual like him; who was he to deny someone else of his intelligence a chance to get smarter?

Brushing off the thoughts, he admired his handiwork, with the first trying to keep from 'admiring' her with his hands.

Damn instincts.

The Pack Mother was extremely attractive; he wasn't sure whether it was his human or Deathclaw hormones deciding on this though.

Her curves were more prominent than Eve's, and she had a bit more weight on her.

Not disgustingly enough so, just enough so it was obvious.

However she was... a bit slow.

Outside of taking care of her offspring, speech, and simple motor functions, she was at a loss.

She was very calm and soft-spoken, and loyal to Richard, almost blindly so.

She stayed close to Richard, and her offspring followed in a line, like ducks in a row.

They all had unique little personalities as well.

They were all about five in human years, maybe four.

One, a male, was slightly taller than the other two, but wasn't quite alpha male material.

He didn't 'smell' like it.

On top of that he was very shy and withdrawn, only answering Richard with "Yes Sir" and "No Sir".

Second was a girl.

She was very upbeat and curious, but also somewhat... well... she wasn't the brightest atom in the bomb.

Third was another boy, about average height.

He seemed rather angry all the time.

Not mean, just unhappy.

They all had very similar physical traits to Al and Maria.

Just not all of them.

The Mother had the trademark horns but no tail, the quiet boy had a tail and horns, the sulkier male had extra sharp caninies and a tail... but the girl was different.

Aside from the fangs, she looked perfectly human.

After managing to find and adapt some old clothes (Richard was a master with a needle and thread thanks to the need to repair all his own armor and clothing, a far cry from the days he first picked up the tools, where he earned several pinpricks) , Richard

and his new "Pack" returned to find Fawkes and Ethan.

"Any luck?" Rich asked.

Both of them shook their heads.

"Damn... Well keep hunting! We have to find _something._"

The Mother had chided the more grumpy of the childeren to stop chewing on something.

It was a holotape.

Richard swiftly took the item before putting it into his PIPboy (after wiping the saliva off of course).

It was a journal.

And it was recent.

Richards heart began racing; maybe this had some information!

Sure enough, it did... and it wasn't good.

"Von Bannon are you familiar with a "Rebirth Legion"?"

"Fraid' not. Only Legion I know of was Caesar's Legion, but I killed Caesar and they ran off on their way east. Unless... it's under new management."

"Well there's mention of another base too. Creech Air Force Base. Any idea where it is?"

"Creech... hm, can't say so. I'll look into it for ya. Come on, let's get outta here. I think I hear the geckos moving in to clean up our mess."

* * *

><p>Upon insistance from the Mother, he'd had to change the presidential suite, his current place of residence, around. He'd had to convert one of the rooms he didn't even use (the game room) into a second bedroom for the three younglings-<p>

No, now they were children.

She'd said he needn't worry about them- she'd care for them.

However, his mind had deteriorated to a point where instinct's corruption was licking at the edges of his mind:

She insisted on sleeping in the same bed as him, and he was damn well considering it, something he wouldn't have done before.

But now, between feeling responsible for this whole mess and the foreign longing, he allowed it.

She went to sleep before he did, even after all he'd been through that day.

He found it hard to believe she was once twice his size and a monster at that.

He sighed and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 2<p>

Well, things just got _more _complicated.

Now, with Richard's transformation progressing further, how much longer does he really have?

On top of that, The Rebirth Legion, a reformed version of Caesar's Legion, is preparing to make a bid at what Caesar could not do:

Take Vegas for themselves.

With the Enclave backing them, will the Securitrons and NCR be able to hold the Mojave, or will will they bust out in this game they now play?

Also, to clear up any confusion, Von Bannon is 27, but uses the terms "boy" and "son" because of both his position of power, and having more experience, age aside that is.

Next:

Roundup


End file.
